Beautiful disaster
by alice-baskervilla27
Summary: La nueva nami es una chica nueva. no maldice, ni bebe dejando atras su oscuro pasado y a ella, pero todo cambia cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga y hermana nojiko, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rapidamente desafiado por el chico llama moky d. luffy que cambiara su vida en la universidad de gran line.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes a todos ^^ es un gusto estar aqui, vengo a decirles que traigo esta historia que no es mia, pero me gustaria que ustedes la leyeran, ademas no se si alguien ya la subio o no pero me gustaria que la leyeran y si alguien ya la subio me avisan, para dejar de hacerlo, asi que espero que les guste, y por cierto algunos personajes de esta historia siguen siendo los mismos:**

**Esta historia no es mia le pertenece a su autora, yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de ustedes y los personajes de One Piece tampoco me pertenecen, ellos son de echiiro oda.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene contenido para adultos, al tener malas palabras y momentos sexuales, no digan que no les adverti.**

* * *

**Capitulo I: **

Todo en la habitacion gritaba que yo no pertenecia aqui. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban numeros y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacian gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a traves del ruido. Me sumergi entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga y hermana.

-!Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, nami!- Me grito nojiko. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aun en la penumbra.

-!Quedate cerca! !Empeorara una vez que comience!- grito ace por encima del ruido. nojiko tomo su mano y despues la mia mientras ace (N/A: quiero decir que jamas vi una combinacion con esta pareja pero deci probar, asi que disfruten)

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sono en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresalto, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen del estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. El mantenia el plastico en los labios.

-!Bienvenidos al bano de sangre! Si estas buscando Economia 101... Estas en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! si buscas el circulo, Esto es meca! Mi nombre es Adam, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes esten en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilatero. Si rompen estas reglas, se les partira la madre y seran retirados de aqui sin su dinero! Eso las incluye a ustedes, senoritas! Asi que no utilicen sus puterias para estafar el sistema, muchachos!

Ace nego con la cabeza. -Jesus, adam!- grito al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la eleccion de palabras de mi amigo.

Mi corazon latia en mi pecho. Con un sueter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me senti como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandia. Le prometi a nojiko que podia enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero senti la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondria en peligro, pero estar en un sotano con cincuenta o mas chicos universitarios borraxhos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Despues de que nojiko conociera a ace en la clase de orientacion de primer a~o, ella con frecuencia lo acompana a las luchas de secretas en los sotanos de diferentes de las Universidades de Gran line. Cada evento se llaba a cabo en un lugar diferente y se mantenia en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Debido a que yo pertenecia a un circulo mas tranquilo, me sorprendio saber de un mundo subterranero en gran line; pero ace lo sabia aun antes de haberse matriculado. Luffy el companero de cuarto y hermano de ace, entro en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer a~o, se rumoreaba que el era el competidor mas letal que adam habia visto en los tres a~os desde que creo el circulo. Comenzando su segundo a~o, Luffy era invencible. Juntos, luffy y ace, facilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Adam llevo el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labiso y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

-Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de gran lind, Marek Young!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se a parto como el mar rojo cuando Marek entro en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbo, abucheo y se burlo del rival. El saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atras y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Monky D. luffy, apodado el sombrero de paja!

El volume exploto cuando luffy aparecio en una puerta de la habitacion. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echo a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los musculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él choco sus puños contra los nudillos de Marek. Luffy se inclino y le susurró algo al oído a Marek, y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Marek se puso cara a cara con luffy y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Marek era asesina; luffy se veía ligeramente divertido.

Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atras, y adam sono el cuerno. Marek tomo una posicion defensiva y atacó a luffy. Me pare sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdi mi linea de vision, apoyandome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mi, rebotandome de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Marek y luffy se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Marek cogió a luffy con sus gruesos brazos y trato de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Marek se inclinó con el movimiento, luffy estrello su rodilla contra la cara de Marek. Antes de que Marek pudieraevitar el golpe, luffy lo ataco; sus punos hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Marek una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, nami? —dijo ace.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Marek tirar un puñetazo. luffy se giro, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo uncirculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Marek.

Sangre rocio mi cara y salpico la parte superior de mi sueter. Marek cayo alsuelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitaciónestuvo en completo silencio.

Adam lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Marek y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambio de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividian entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. nojiko me llamo por mi nombre en algun lugar de la parte de atras, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.

Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mi, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y, finalmente, un par de ojos calidos color negro. Alguien me empujo por detras y luffy me tomo por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó lyffy, empujando a cualquiera que se acercara. Su expresion severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, neko (gata)

Adam dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de luffy. — Vamos, sombrero de paja! Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los mios. — Es una lástima sobre el sueter se ve bien en ti. —

En el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que habia llegado.

— ¿Que estabas pensando idiota? —me gritó nojiko, tirando de mi brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Sonreí.

—Tu ni siquiera deberias estar aqui, nami —me regaño ace.

—Tampoco nojiko —le dije.

— Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —Frunció el ceño.

—Vámonos.

Nojiko me sonrio y me limpió la cara. —Eres un grano en el trasero, nami. Dios, te quiero! —Ella engancho su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras hacia la noche, saliendo del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**holaa eh venido que el Nuevo capitulo ), Y TT^TT)/ no meresco el perdon por lo que acaba de pasar lo siento!... pero no se preocupen trataren de ponerme al dia asi que lean por favor! TT^TT**

**N/A: algunos personajes no cambian asi que no se sorprendan ^^**

* * *

Nojiko me siguió hasta mi habitación y luego se burló de mi compañera de cuarto, vivi. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta con sangre, arrojándolaal cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó vivi desde su cama.

Miré a Nojiko, quien se encogió de hombros. —Sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de nami?

levi solo sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, lo harás. —Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás ella. Menos de un minuto después, mi celular sonó. Por costumbre, Nojiko enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

_"Pasaré la noche con Ace, te veo mañana reina del cuadrilátero"._

Miré a vivi, quien me veía como si mi nariz se desangraría en cualquier momento.

—Ella estaba bromeando —le dije.

vivi asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libro sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —le dije, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.

—Alertaré a los medios de comunicación —bromeó vivi, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

Al día siguiente, Ace y Nojiko se unieron a mí para el almuerzo .Tenía toda la intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a mí alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de fraternidad de ace o los miembros del equipo de fútbol (N/T: futboll Americano). Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

—Ace —dijo una voz.

Ace asintió con la cabeza, y Nojiko y yo volteamos para ver a luffy tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camisetas Sigma Kappa. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de luffy la otra se sentó junto él, acariciando su camisa.

—Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca —murmuró Nojiko.

La rubia en el regazo de luffy se volvió hacia Nojiko. —Te he oído, puta.

Nojiko tomó su rollo y lo arrojó al final de la mesa, rozando la cara de la chica. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, luffy dobló sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo.

— ¡Ay! —Chilló, mirando a luffy.

—Nojiko es mi amiga. Necesitas buscar otro regazo, Lex.

— ¡luffy! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.

luffy volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola. Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, después las dos se fueron de mano en mano.

Luffy guiñó hacia Nojiko, como nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro bocado a la boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Él intercambió miradas con Ace y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de fútbol frente a él. Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, Nojiko, Ace y, yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes de fin de semana. luffy se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Ace en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído.

Traté de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, luffy me estaba mirando.

—Ya la conoces, luffy. ¿La mejor amiga de Nojiko? Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche —dijo ace.

Luffy me sonrió en lo que supuse era su sonrisa encantadora. Él emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo negro y brazos tatuados, y yo puse mis ojos en blanco en su intento de coquetearme.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Nojiko? —preguntó Luffy.

—Desde siempre ademas se te olvida que te comente que es mi hermana —respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección—. ¿No recuerdas, luffy? Túarruinaste su suéter.

Luffy sonrió. —Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.

—Asqueroso —murmuré.

Luffy hizo girar la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de él. —Así que tú eres neko, ¿eh?

—No —le espeté—. Tengo un nombre.

Parecía divertido por la manera en que contesté, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarme más.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó.

Di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de él.

—Entonces es neko —se encogió de hombros.

Miré a Nojiko y luego me volví hacia Luffy —Estoy tratando de comer.

luffy se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba. —Mi nombre es luffy. Monky D. luffy

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo el, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre.

Luffy se sentó un poco más derecho. —Eso me sucede con frecuencia.

—Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco y luffy se echó a reír—. ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

— ¿Un _qué_?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Se echó a reír otra vez cuando me miró—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles —dijo, inclinándose pocos centímetros hacia mi cara—. ¿Qué color son? ¿rojos o narajas?

Miré a mi plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi cabello color naranja crearan una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como las otras chicas que se ruborizaban en su presencia. No quería que me afectara de esa manera para _nada_.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, luffy. Ella es mi hermana —advirtió Nojiko

—Bebé —dijo ace—. Acabaste de decirle que no. Ahora no parará.

—Tú no eres su tipo —continuó ella.

luffy fingió estar ofendido. — ¡Soy el tipo de todas!- Miré hacia él y sonreí.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo —guiñó un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte, neko-chan. —Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Nojiko.

Ace lanzó una papa frita a su primo. — ¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, luffy!

— ¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —luffy mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente. Unas chicas siguieron detrás de él, riendo y pasando sus dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención. Él abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite.

Nojiko se echó a reír. —Oh, no. Estás en problemas, nami.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, cuidadosamente.

—Él quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Ace. Nojiko asintió y él negó con su cabeza—. Eres una chica inteligente, nami. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con él, no llegues a tomártelo en contra de el y yo, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí. —No voy a caer en su juego, ace. ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbie para ti?

—Ella no caerá en su juego —le aseguró nojiko, tocando su brazo.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo, nojiko. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha jodido las cosas para mí, porque él duerme con la mejor amiga y hermana? ¡De pronto es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es fraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo digo, nami, —me miró—, no le digas a Nojiko que ella no puede salir conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de luffy. Considérate advertida aunque seas su hermana.

—Innecesario, pero se te agradece, —le dije. Traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de luffy.

Nojiko me saludó con su mano, yéndose con ace mientras yo caminaba a mi clase. Entrecerré los ojos ante el sol brillante, agarré las correas de mi mochila. era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí; finalmente podía caminar a algún lugar sin los susurros de los que sabían—o creían saber—acerca de mi pasado. Yo era indistinguible como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo la ilusión de lo que yo quería que ellos vieran: vestida de cachemira, sin sentido alguno, Nami.

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla, inclinándome para tomar mi portátil de mi bolso. Cuando me levanté para ponerla en mi escritorio, se sentó en el escritorio siguiente.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí—dijo. Mordía una pluma y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa.

Le lancé una mirada de disgusto. —Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá —dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me estaban mirando y me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.

—No tomaré notas por ti —le dije, encendiendo mi computadora.

Luffy se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. —Lo siento… ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Mantuve mi voz baja. —No me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de hablar. —No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo —sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración—. ¿O sí?

—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus groupies allá arriba —le dije, mirando a las chicas detrás de nosotros—. No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, neko-chan. —Él era impermeable contra a mi rudeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Nojiko esta noche?

Reí ante su petición, pero él se acercó más. —No estoy tratando de bolsearte . Sólo quiero pasar el rato.

— ¿_Bolsearme_? ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?

luffy se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

El Profesor crocodile entró y luffy se volvió al frente de la habitación. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo en su mejilla notorio. Entre más reía, más quería odiarlo, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarlo.

— ¿Quién me puede decir cuál presidente tenía una amante? —preguntó crocodile.

—Asegúrate de escribir eso —susurró luffy—. Necesitaré saber eso para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—Shh —le dije, escribiendo cada palabra de crocodile.

luffy sonrió y se relajó en su silla. Mientras la hora pasaba, él alternaba entre bostezar y apoyarse contra mi brazo para mirar el monitor. Hice un esfuerzo tremendo para ignorarlo, pero su proximidad y sus abultados músculos de su brazo lo hacían difícil. Jugó con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca hasta que crocodile terminó la clase. Me apresuré hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Justo cuando me sentía a una sistancia segura, Monky D. luffy estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Has pensado en ello? —preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol y ese extrano sombrero de paja.

Una pequeña morena se puso delante de nosotros, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza. —Hola, luffy. —dijo, jugando con su pelo.

Me detuve, retrocediendo por su tono de voz dulce y luego caminé a su alrededor. La había visto antes, hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas, Morgan Hall. Su tono de voz sonaba más maduro y me pregunté por qué ella creía que luffy encontraría su tono de niña atractivo. Ella balbuceó en una octava más alta por un tiempo más hasta que él estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, él encendió un cigarrillo y exhale una nube espesa de humo. — ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí… tú estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de seguirme?- Consideró mi estipulación y luego asintió.

—Sí.

—Entonces iré.

— ¿Cuándo?

Suspiré. —Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

luffy sonrió y se detuvo en seco —Genial. Te veré después, neko-chan —gritó detrás de mí.

Doblé la esquina para ver a Nojiko junto a Finch fuera de mi dormitorio. Nosotros tres terminamos en la misma mesa en clase de orientación para primer año, y supe que él sería la tercera rueda a nuestra bien engrasada máquina. Él no era excesivamente alto, pero aun así mucho más que mi metro con sesenta y cuatro centímetros. Sus ojos redondos compensaban sus rasgos delgados y finos, y su pelo teñido por lo general era estilizado por la parte delantera.

— ¿Monky D. luffy ? Jesús, nami, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a pescar en la parte profunda? —dijo Finch, con desaprobación en sus ojos.

Nojiko sacó el chicle de su boca en una larga cuerda. —Sólo lo estás empeorando por ignorarlo. Él no está acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con él?

Nojiko se encogió de hombros. —Te ahorrará tiempo.

—Le dije que iría esta noche.

Finch y Nojiko intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? Él prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Nojiko—. ¿En verdad vendrás?

Sonreí y pasé junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, preguntándome si luffy podría cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. Él no era difícil de descifrar; o él me veía como un reto, o lo suficientemente un atractiva para ser una Buena amiga. No estaba segura cuál me molestaba más.


End file.
